Trust
by cheebs
Summary: Buffy has a special gift for Faith.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, much as I wish I   
did. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of romp and play, and   
am gaining nothing for this story but my own enjoyment.   
  
Summary: Buffy's birthday gift to Faith.   
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: none   
  
Pairing: F/B  
  
Archive: Piper and all the list archives. Anyone else, please  
ask first, or at least give me a heads up and link back once  
it's up.  
  
Author: cheebs!  
  
Email: chbkamen at optonline dot net  
  
Site: http://bite.to/bloodandfire (I know people are visiting,   
but no one is leaving bloodstains in the ashes. *pout*)  
  
Feedback: what I live for, and I'm dyin'! :(   
  
Author's Note: Home-piercing is bad unless you know what   
you're doing. Don't try this at home, kids.   
For Drew - how this evolved from snack cakes, I haven't the   
foggiest.  
  
Improv #46: mesh - molded - orange - claw  
  
  
Trust  
------------------------------  
  
  
"God, B..." Faith croaked as she ran the tip of her   
tongue over her suddenly parched lips. The item itself, as   
much as its radioactive orange color, caused all thought to   
be disrupted.  
  
Buffy laid her chin on Faith's shoulder and wrapped   
her arms around her waist, marvelling again at the firmness   
beneath the olive flesh. "You like?" she inquired, her breath  
warm and oh-so-near the brunette's ear. "I know you've wanted  
it for a while, and I thought this would be perfect..." She  
traced a well-manicured finger along the arch of Faith's   
eyebrow. "Right...here." Her pointed nail dug in, leaving   
a white indentation. "It glows, too...no more losing you at  
The Bronze."  
  
Faith grinned broadly, longingly running her index   
fingertip along the acrylic 12 gauge curved barbell. "Still  
gonna be a problem, B, 'cause I got someplace else in mind   
for this baby."  
  
"Oh? Someplace...private?"  
  
"Uh huh." Faith cocked the brow the blonde had just   
traced and smirked. Her smirk broadened as she noticed Buffy's  
knees wobble. "Matter of fact, one of your favorite places."  
She chuckled deep in her throat as the other woman gripped   
the table's edge to steady herself.  
  
That sensual laughter forced enough blood to Buffy's   
nether region to make her lightheaded. She moaned, squeezing  
the table hard enough to splinter part off. "Show me," she  
rasped, her voice thick with need.  
  
Faith turned in her chair and slid her hands up Buffy's  
torso, her thumbs catching the hem of her blouse and dragging   
the white mesh up, up and over her pert breasts. "Well...."  
She flicked a thumb over each of the pale pink nipples which  
immediately poked at their snowy satin covering. "I _could_  
buy another, and get a matching set _here_...." She pinched  
them sharply, eliciting a loud gasp from the blonde. "Would   
you like that?" She brought her arms up quickly, pulling   
Buffy's top until it tangled around her wrists. She held it  
in her right hand, trapping the blonde's hands above her   
head. With her left she undid the bra, then cupped Buffy's   
breast, dipping her head down, suckling and nipping at the   
puckered bud.  
  
"Mmmmm," Buffy groaned loudly, biting her bottom lip.   
Her hips bucked against her captor.  
  
"Or...." Faith spoke around her mouthful, then released  
it, scraping the length of her tongue slowly along the tender   
nipple. She then danced the tip of her tongue in circles down  
to Buffy's navel. "Could get _this_ done...." She caught the   
flesh between pointed canines, causing the other woman to   
yelp. She clawed down Buffy's sides, leaving red trails and   
taking obvious pleasure in watching her shudder. Upon reaching  
her waistband, she slid her thumbs underneath and around to   
the front, popping the snaps. "But...." She slipped a hand   
into the blonde's pants and cupped her mound through her damp  
panties, and stroked the distended nubbin which leapt to life  
at her touch. "There's other places down here."  
  
Buffy rolled her hips, bringing her clit into full,   
hard contact with the heel of Faith's palm. "Ohhhhh...." She  
fell back against the table.  
  
Faith leaned forward and kissed Buffy violently,   
mashing her breasts against the smaller woman's and forcing  
her onto the table. She yanked down red leather pants and   
white lace panties in one clean motion, and cast them aside.  
"Know what a Christina is?" she asked, kneeling between her   
knees.  
  
"Mm mmm..." Buffy whimpered in reply, her power of   
speech gone for the moment. Her hips arched sharply when the   
brunette's heated breath touched her.   
  
Giving a throaty chuckle and a mischievious grin, Faith  
withdrew a felt-tip pen from a tackle box beneath the table.   
"That's when you put in a barbell, like this one --" she  
indicated the scrap of tangerine plastic with the now-capless  
pen "-- with one end here...." She marked a point on Buffy's  
clean-shaven mound. "And the other here...." She made another  
mark just above her clitoral hood, taking great care not to   
tease and arouse the blonde further; it wouldn't do to nick   
her with the needle.  
  
Faith dug through the tackle box, taking out and   
returning plastic pouches until she found the needle she  
desired. She settled comfortably on her knees, then made eye  
contact with the other woman, now propped on her elbows. The  
trust and love which shone in those gorgeous hazel eyes   
astounded her, particularly in light of their tumultuous past,  
and she idly wondered if her amazement would ever cease. She  
leaned forward and kissed Buffy's clit a temporary goodbye,  
knowing it would be the last contact for many weeks. "Ready?"  
  
Buffy bit down on her lip and nodded, not taking her   
gaze from the kohl-lined darkness that ruled her world. A  
brief downward glance was her only warning before the   
familiar-yet-different bite of metal through flesh. Time   
slowed to a crawl; breathing all but ceased. The room heated  
up and began to spin all at once. Faith's dark pupils seemed  
to dilate until they swallowed the whole room.  
  
Faith looked up and saw how pale Buffy had become. "B?  
"B?! Buffy! Breathe for me, baby...." Her own breathing was  
suddenly erratic, and just as quickly returned to normal when   
she gained the blonde's attention. "You okay? Need a drink,   
or break?"  
  
"Nah," Buffy answered, licking her dry lips. "Been   
through worse...dying hurt less, though."  
  
"No more pain once you're dead. Why d'ya think suicide  
looks good to people?" Faith retorted with a wry grin.   
"Almost done...time to put in the jewelry. It's gonna hurt   
like a bitch, but it'll be wicked cool once it's in. I'll   
make it fast, I promise. Take a deep breath and hold it, I'll   
do it on three." She waited for the sound of Buffy's inhale,  
then counted: "Three."   
  
Before it could fully register, cool metal was replaced   
with molded plastic. Buffy shrieked, the pain causing tiny   
white fireworks behind her clenched eyelids. "YeOW!!! Nice   
to know you still can't count."  
  
"What can I say, math was never my strong point."   
Faith screwed the ball on, then stood, gripping the table  
for support. She laid her head upon Buffy's abdomen to better   
admire her handiwork. "Looks good on ya, B; have a look." She  
passed her a hand mirror.  
  
Buffy took the proffered mirror and gazed at the tiny   
ornament which had caused her such suffering. "Yeah, it does."  
She smiled warmly. "So, you're happy with your gift?"  
  
"I am," Faith replied, returning Buffy's smile.  
  
"Good." Buffy grinned beatifically. "My birthday's in   
six months...which means you have as long to choose the color   
for yours."   
  
  
~end~  
7/18/02 


End file.
